1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to passive seat belt systems for providing automatic crash protection to vehicle occupants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-point passive seat belt systems have been suggested in which torso and lap belts are employed that automatically are moved to a position of use upon closing of the vehicle door. It has also been suggested to provide a passive seat belt system of the three-point type including a loop webbing on the door, which forms the torso and lap belts and which is connected through a locking junction ring to seat belt webbing stored on a single retractor. The junction ring permits movement of the webbing away from the occupant when the door is opened. It would be desirable to provide a mechanism to facilitate positioning of the passive belts to their non-restraining positions while increasing the comfort and convenience of the system and permitting relative adjustment in the belts to accomodate different size occupants and different positions of the vehicle seat.